57- the police acadamy lied to me
by Old man Towing A Flying Boat
Summary: you heared it here first folks obama wasnt in the office for 9/11 i'd like to et to the bottom of that


/*Tommorow, i will die not today not yesterday not sept 11 2000 tommrow remember this becasue it is important*/

/Setting it twas the night befo- i mean it was a hot winter night , the snow was just higher then -67 feet below zero,  
my mom/dad came into the room and told my toad about the or current events in the city hught bubble that we call life / assume logan knows what the code means dont bully my toad mom or dad i said then my skin beat started pumping out that good chocolate pudding and bob the builder was now dead , "fuck i thought, i didnt get to say goodbye to Oprah before Ellen became a furry and killed that shit *fire emoji**fire emoji**mack is in heart*  
/brjh was lit JOSH THE DRAGON? i whisperd at the top of my voice as loud as i can fyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck WOWOWOWOW i wish i had s0me kuuuush (Sane is cool) artemis shouted quietly i died the next day /ima skiiny chicken /listens t sad music /grips my inner thigh rip me rip bob rip oprah and rip..

Abe, Hiroaki Japan Military-Sea Male 1889 1949 Amagai, Takahisa Japan Military-Sea Male Aoki, Taijiro Japan Military-Sea Male Ariga, Kosaku Japan Military-Sea Male 1897 1945 Ariizumi, Tatsunosuke Japan Military-Sea Male 1904 1945 Arima, Masafumi Japan Military-Sea Male 1895 1944 Auphan, Gabriel France Military-Sea Male 1894 1982 Backhouse, Roger United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1878 1939 Barbey, Daniel United States Military-Sea Male 1889 1969 Barjot, Pierre France Military-Sea Male 1899 1960 Borghese, Junio Valerio Italy Military-Sea Male 1906 1974 Browning, Miles United States Military-Sea Male 1897 1954 Burke, Arleigh United States Military-Sea Male 1901 1996 Callahan, Daniel United States Military-Sea Male 1892 1942 Campioni, Inigo Italy Military-Sea Male 1878 1944 Cavagnari, Domenico Italy Military-Sea Male 1876 1966 Chen, Shaokuan China Military-Sea Male 1889 1969 Chikao, Yasuno Japan Military-Sea Male Collins, John Australia Military-Sea Male 1899 1989 Crace, John Australia Military-Sea Male 1887 1968 Crutchley, Victor United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1893 1986 Cunningham, Andrew United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1883 1963 Cunningham, John United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1885 1962 Daigo, Tadashige Japan Military-Sea Male 1891 1947 Darlan, Fran ois France Military-Sea Male 1881 1942 de Laborde, Jean France Military-Sea Male 1878 1977 Decoux, Jean France Military-Sea Male 1884 1963 D nitz, Karl Germany Military-Sea Male 1891 1980 Evans, Ernest United States Military-Sea Male 1908 1944 Farncomb, Harold Australia Military-Sea Male 1899 1971 Feller, Robert United States Military-Sea Male 1918 2010 Fisanovich, Israel Ukraine Military-Sea Male 1914 1944 Fletcher, Frank United States Military-Sea Male 1885 1973 Flohic, Fran ois France Military-Sea Male 1920 Ford, Gerald United States Military-Sea Male 1913 2006 Fraser, Bruce United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1888 1981 Gary, Donald United States Military-Sea Male 1901 1977 Gehres, Leslie United States Military-Sea Male 1898 1975 Gensoul, Marcel-Bruno France Military-Sea Male 1880 1973 Godfroy, Ren - mile France Military-Sea Male 1885 1981 Goto, Aritomo Japan Military-Sea Male Guinness de Cuffe, Alec United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1914 2000 Halsey, William United States Military-Sea Male 1882 1959 Hara, Chuichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1889 1964 Hara, Tameichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1900 Hasegawa, Kiichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1894 1944 Hashimoto, Mochitsura Japan Military-Sea Male 1909 2000 Heimlich, Henry United States Military-Sea Male 1920 Helfrich, Conrad Netherlands Military-Sea Male 1886 1962 Hironobu Japan Military-Sea Male 1905 1970 Holden, Carl United States Military-Sea Male Horiuchi, Shigetada Japan Military-Sea Male 1897 1984 Iachino, Angelo Italy Military-Sea Male 1889 1976 Ihara, Mitsugo Japan Military-Sea Male Iida, Fusata Japan Military-Sea Male 1941 Inoguchi, Toshihira Japan Military-Sea Male 1896 1944 Inoue, Isamu Japan Military-Sea Male Inoue, Shigeyoshi Japan Military-Sea Male Isakov, Ivan Armenia Military-Sea Male 1894 1967 Isawa, Yutaka Japan Military-Sea Male Iwasa, Naoji Japan Military-Sea Male 1941 Jenkins, Samuel United States Military-Sea Male 1893 1975 Jurika, Stephen United States Military-Sea Male 1910 1993 Kagawa, Kiyoto Japan Military-Sea Male 1895 1943 Kahn, Louis-Lazare France Military-Sea Male 1895 Kaku, Tomeo Japan Military-Sea Male 1942 Katsumata, Seizo Japan Military-Sea Male Kennedy, John United States Military-Sea Male 1917 1963 Kidd, Isaac United States Military-Sea Male 1884 1941 Kimmel, Husband United States Military-Sea Male 1882 1968 King, Ernest United States Military-Sea Male Kinkaid, Thomas United States Military-Sea Male 1888 1972 Kobe, Yuji Japan Military-Sea Male 1895 1989 Koga, Mineichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1885 1944 Kondo, Nobutake Japan Military-Sea Male 1886 1953 Koyanagi, Tomiji Japan Military-Sea Male Kuhlmann, Hans-G nther Germany Military-Sea Male 1913 1942 Kurita, Takeo Japan Military-Sea Male 1889 1977 Kusaka, Jinichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1888 1972 Kusaka, Ryunosuke Japan Military-Sea Male 1893 1971 Kuwahara, Tadao Japan Military-Sea Male Langsdorff, Hans Germany Military-Sea Male 1894 1939 Leahy, William United States Military-Sea Male 1875 1959 Lee, Willis United States Military-Sea Male 1888 1945 Lonsdale, Rupert United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1905 1999 Marquis, Andr France Military-Sea Male 1883 1957 Matsuda, Chiaki Japan Military-Sea Male Matsura, Goro Japan Military-Sea Male McCain, John United States Military-Sea Male 1884 1945 Meynier, Robert France Military-Sea Male Mikawa, Gunichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1888 1981 Miles, Milton United States Military-Sea Male 1900 1961 Miller, Doris United States Military-Sea Male 1919 1943 Mitscher, Marc United States Military-Sea Male 1887 1947 Miwa, Shigeyoshi Japan Military-Sea Male 1892 1959 Morton, Dudley United States Military-Sea Male 1907 1943 Mountbatten, Louis United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1900 1979 Murray, George United States Military-Sea Male 1889 1956 Muselier, mile France Military-Sea Male 1882 1965 Nagano, Osami Japan Military-Sea Male 1880 1947 Nagumo, Chuichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1887 1944 Nambu, Nobukiyo Japan Military-Sea Male Nimitz, Chester United States Military-Sea Male 1885 1966 Nishimura, Shoji Japan Military-Sea Male 1889 1944 Nobuhito Japan Military-Sea Male 1905 1987 O'Callahan, Joseph United States Military-Sea Male 1905 1964 O'Kane, Richard United States Military-Sea Male 1911 1994 Ohara, Hisashi Japan Military-Sea Male Okada, Jisaku Japan Military-Sea Male Oktyabrsky, Filip Russia Military-Sea Male 1899 1969 Okumiya, Masatake Japan Military-Sea Male Oldendorf, Jesse United States Military-Sea Male 1887 1974 Omori, Sentaro Japan Military-Sea Male 1892 1974 Ota, Minoru Japan Military-Sea Male 1891 1945 Ozawa, Jisaburo Japan Military-Sea Male 1886 1966 Phillips, Thomas United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1888 1941 Pound, Dudley United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1877 1943 Prien, G nther Germany Military-Sea Male 1908 1941 Raeder, Erich Germany Military-Sea Male 1876 1960 Ramsay, Bertram United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1883 1945 Riccardi, Arturo Italy Military-Sea Male 1878 1966 Rochefort, Joseph United States Military-Sea Male 1900 1976 Rue, Joseph France Military-Sea Male Ruge, Friedrich Germany Military-Sea Male 1894 1985 Sakellariou, Alexandros Greece Military-Sea Male 1887 Scott, Norman United States Military-Sea Male 1889 1942 Shima, Kiyohide Japan Military-Sea Male Shiozawa, Koichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1881 1943 Shiraichi, Kayutaka Japan Military-Sea Male Skjonsby, Verne United States Military-Sea Male 1910 1943 Soji, Akira Japan Military-Sea Male Somerville, James United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1882 1949 Sprague, Clifton United States Military-Sea Male Sprague, Thomas United States Military-Sea Male 1882 1959 Spruance, Raymond United States Military-Sea Male 1886 1969 Stark, Harold United States Military-Sea Male 1880 1972 Takagi, Takeo Japan Military-Sea Male 1892 1944 Tanabe, Yahachi Japan Military-Sea Male 1907 1990 Tanaka, Raizo Japan Military-Sea Male 1892 1969 Tokuno, Hiroshi Japan Military-Sea Male Tomonaga, Joichi Japan Military-Sea Male 1942 Toyoda, Soemu Japan Military-Sea Male 1885 1957 Tranow, Wilhelm Germany Military-Sea Male True, Arnold United States Military-Sea Male 1901 1979 Turner, Richmond United States Military-Sea Male 1885 1961 Ugaki, Matome Japan Military-Sea Male 1890 1945 Vian, Philip United Kingdom Military-Sea Male 1894 1968 Wenneker, Paul Germany Military-Sea Male 1890 1979 Wilkinson, Thomas United States Military-Sea Male Yamaguchi, Moriyoshi Japan Military-Sea Male Yamaguchi, Tamon Japan Military-Sea Male 1892 1942 Yamamoto, Isoroku Japan Military-Sea Male 1884 1943 Yamaoka, Mineo Japan Military-Sea Male Yanagimoto, Ryusaku Japan Military-Sea Male 1894 1942 Yoshida, Mitsuru Japan Military-Sea Male 1923 1979 Yoshikawa, Takeo Japan Military-Sea Male 1914 (outro music)  
[Intro]  
Nobody likes me Nobody likes me, but that's okay Cause I don't like y'all anyway Man, I don't like y'all anyway Fuck all y'all I let my watch talk for me, my whip talk for me My gat talk for me, blow, what up, homie?  
Even bitches who don't know me, they wanna blow me Cause the shit I floss with is saying a lot for me

[Verse 1]  
I came in the rap humble, I don't give a fuck now I'll serve anybody like niggas who hustle uptown Coke price go up, cats'll come down The D's run in my crib, I'm nowhere to be found Niggas who hustle for me they don't even stash tracks They keep it on 'em, right there in they ass crack When I don't like a nigga, I don't pretend to I'll have the paramedics wrap your fucking head like a Hindu Look, I ain't going nowhere so get used to me OG's look at me and see I'm what they used to be I'm that nigga that sold coke, the nigga that sold dope The nigga that shot dice, went broke and sold soap The thug that pop shit, the thug that pop clips The thug that went from three and a half to a whole brick Nigga ain't in his right mind going against me My picture's painted the words that make a blind man see

[Hook]  
Scream murder, I don't believe you Murder, fuck around and leave you Murder, I don't believe you Murder, murder your life's on the line

[Bridge]  
Y'all niggas don't want no parts of me I'm trying to figure out how y'all started me You gon' make me catch you on the late night Pop shots with the fifth and slide off in the six

[Verse 2]  
I'm not a marksmen while sparking so I spray random Not a pretty nigga, but my moms think I'm handsome I hate to hear "he say, she say" shit Unless he say she said she on my dick It's no coincidence, niggas who fuck with me get shot up Do it Cali style, drive by and tear ya block up You soft, duke, you putting up a crazy front I stay with the Mac cause niggas tried to blaze me once In the hood they be like "Damn, 50 really spit it on 'em"  
You heard that shit? "Yeah, 50 really shitted on 'em"  
Beef, you don't want none, so don't start none You're just a small player in this game, play your part, son

[Hook]

[Verse 3]  
These cats always escape reality when they rhyme That's why they write about bricks and only dealt with dimes Leave it to them, and they say they got a fast car, NASCAR Truck with a crash bar and TV's in the dash, pa See 'em in the five with stock rims, I just laugh, pa I catch stunts when I ain't trying I ain't lying, I sip Dom P til I spit up, keep my wrist lit up Get outta line, I get you hit up Now if you say my name in your rhyme you better watch what you say You get carried away, you can get shot and carried away Now here's a list of MC's that can kill you in eight bars 50, umm... Jay-Z and Nas Imma say this shit now and never again We ain't buddies, we ain't partners, and we damn sure ain't friends The games you playing, you get killed like that Acting like you all hard, you ain't built like that See me when you see me nigga, what?


End file.
